


sugar and spice and everything nice

by chasingflower



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, i don't have any reason or excuse please just read, so much fluff u guys, the kid is from the ~future~ and i don't have any explanation for it, this is literally The Most self indulgent garbage ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingflower/pseuds/chasingflower
Summary: Elise wrinkles her nose. “Isak?” she says the name tentatively, and Eskild nods. Elise looks put out. “Why can’t I just call him Dadda?”“Because, sweetheart, we don’t want to surprise him.”“But helikessurprises,” Elise complains.





	sugar and spice and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know this doesn't make any sense but do any of you remember the hp fics where the next gen kids would, for no apparent reason, end up like. appearing in the burrow or grimmauld place?? and like everyone would be like "woah who r u???"
> 
> yea this is based off of this (i just wanted time travel!!!!!!! i don't know how it works but please suspend ur disbelief and bare with me) 
> 
> anyway i sure hope u enjoy it!! love u all <3333

She beams at them. “I’m five!” she says, and she puts her hand up, four fingers out to indicate her age. Noora’s heart pangs a little bit at the miscount, but Eskild interjects to correct her softly.

++

“It’s for my Pappa,” she says, manner-of-fact. “He’s really sad right now, so me ‘n my brother like to draw him pictures. See, look,” she stands, and shows Eskild and Noora her drawing. “It’s yellow because yellow is a happy color.”

Noora smiles at her, and Eskild makes a soft noise. “It is, isn’t it?”

She smiles at him. “Yeah! He taught me how to draw, so I like to give him lots of them when he’s sad. He’s not sad a lot though, which is good. I don’t like it when he’s sad.”

++

“What’s your Dadda’s name?” Eskild asks, because they need to figure something out. All they have to go off of is the fact that her name is Elise, and she says that she’s from the year 2026.

Elise blinks at him, eyes wide. “Dadda.”

Eskild nods. “Yes, what’s his name?”

She frowns. “Is that not his name?” She bites her lip. “Sometimes Pappa calls him love?”

Eskild closes his eyes and counts to ten. Noora makes a noise in the back of her throat and spins around and puts her face in her hands. Linn looks at Elise in shock.

“Um, okay, that’s super sappy. Out of curiosity, do you know what your Pappa’s name is?” Linn says before Eskild can comment.

Elise nods, and sits up. “Oh! Yeah, I do!” She looks between the three of them, almost like she’s waiting for them to ask her to continue. “Dadda calls him Even sometimes.”

The kollectiv freezes at the same time.

“Elise,” Eskild says slowly. “Sweetheart, what’s your last name?”

She looks down at her lap. “It’s really long. I don’t know how to spell it,” she says, and she sounds almost shy.

Noora smiles, “That’s just fine. Just try your best.”

Elise nods. “Næsheim-Valtersen. They decided on highfen-, highfa-,” she frowns, “mashing them together, and they did that.” She looks at them seriously. “It’s too long.”

++

Eskild knows that if the situation were different, he’d be laughing himself silly. As it is, he’s frozen in shock, because he’s apparently looking at Isak’s (?????) future child – and that is something unbelievable in itself.

++

They end up giving her one of Noora’s sweaters and Noora gives up her room. It’s 21:14 and they’ve managed to all but collapse in the living room.

“What the _fuck_ -” Linn begins, with Eskild hushing her instantly.

“There’s a young child, do not swear –”

“Yes, but there’s a child! Isak’s child, what the fuck-”

They’re soon just talking over each other.

“Did she ever say when they got together?”

Eskild throws a hand over his eyes. “I can’t believe she didn’t know her own father’s name. I’m going to personally punch Even in the face for that one.”

Noora laughs, “Don’t, it’s sweet.”

“We have to tell them.”

“How? How do you tell them something like this? ‘Oh, yeah, funny story – I know you guys like to think of living “in the moment” or whatever, but your _daughter_ from the _future_ just landed in our living room. So. You may want to do something about that.’” Linn snorts. “Good luck with that.”

Noora looks at Eskild, who’s gone suspiciously silent. “No. Absolutely not-”

“At least wait until the morning-”

++

Elise is laughing in the kitchen, fingers sticky with syrup. They’d made pancakes this morning, and they all vastly misjudged how messy the whole process was going to be – there is syrup _everywhere_. Eskild thinks it somehow managed to get in her hair, which looks like it’s hardening in little sections.

“Alright, you little monster,” he starts, and Elise bursts into happy giggles and ducks behind Noora’s legs. “You need to get washed up, okay? (“No!” she shrieks, and ducks under the table.) Then we’re going to see if your parents can come over.”

Elise pauses, and looks at Eskild suspiciously. “Really?”

Eskild nods.

++

“Okay, Elise, I need you to understand something.”

She nods, expression somber.

“Your parents are coming over, but because you’re from the future, they won’t recognize you. I know that’s scary, Sweetheart, but it’s going to be okay.”

Elise bites on her lip, and moves to hug her knees. “Will they like me?” she asks softly.

Noora’s breath is knocked out of her ask she takes in Elise’s expression. “Of course they will. Elise, look at me.” She takes her hands and smiles. “They’re going to love you. They may be a little startled, because they’re only just starting Uni and real jobs. But don’t worry about that.”

Elise nods, and rests her head on Noora’s shoulder. “Alright.”

++

“Please tell me you didn’t put a video of her in the group chat, Eskild,” Noora says, sounding put out. “Are you kidding me?”

Eskild gives a dramatic gasp and put his hand on his chest in faux alarm. Elise giggles from the door way at the exchange, and Noora knows that this is only going to encourage him. “What?”

++

**Kollectivit**

[Eskild sent a video]

 **Eskild** : they grow up so fast

 **Linn** : shut the fuck up Eskild

 **Eskild** : I can’t believe someone is messier than isak

 **Eskild** : HOLY SHIT

 **Noora** : stop

 **Noora** : please Eskild oh my god

 **Eskild** : THIS IS SO FUCKING FUNNY

 **Isak** : ?? are you babysitting?

 **Isak** : who’s kid is that

 **Eskild** : ISAK

 **Noora** : do not

 **Eskild** : :(

 **Isak** : what is going on

 **Linn** : you really don’t want to know

++

“Hey, Ev, look at this,” Isak says, looking up from his phone. The video Eskild sent is still playing, Isak having watched the clip a few times in a row.

“Hmm?” Even says from the kitchen, but he pops his head out to look at him.

“It’s just some video Eskild posted,” Isak starts, standing up from the chair to show Even the video. “It’s cute, but I’m not sure why he posted it when everyone at the kollectiv is home?”

They watch it in silence, and Isak watches Even’s eyes crinkle as his smile widens.

“That was cute,” Even says, and Isak can only nod. “Want to see if we can come over and see them?”

Isak smiles at him. “Sure, I know you like babysitting.”

++

Elise wrinkles her nose. “Isak?” she says the name tentatively, and Eskild nods. Elise looks put out. “Why can’t I just call him Dadda?”

“Because, sweetheart, we don’t want to surprise him.”

“But he _likes_ surprises,” Elise complains.

“This is a little different, okay? Trust me.”

++

Elise looks at them, eyes wide. “Did you know that my Pappa is famous?”

The kollectiv hums, like adults tend to do when placating a child. Elise narrows her eyes at them.

“It’s true!” Elise says, recognizing the tone. “He’s a famous director. He makes movies and stuff. It’s really cool.”

++

The moment her parents walk in the room, Elise changes.

While she’s not explicitly saying that she’s their kid, she’s not very sly about it either.

“Are you really together?” she asks, eyes wide. “How long? My Dadda and Pappa got together,” she bites her lip, and counts with her fingers, “9 years ago.”

And while that particular comment isn’t necessarily damning, Elise keeps talking.

She goes up to Eskild, eyes wide, and asks for some yellow crayons and markers so she can draw her Pappa a picture. Eskild, of course, goes to look for something, and Noora notices how Isak and Even are biting their lips, trying not to ask too many questions.

“Do you draw things often, Elise?” Even starts, and Noora sees Linn put her head in her hands in resignation. Noora gets the feeling.

Elise beams and she places the paper on the table. “Yeah! My pappa taught me and my brother. I told everyone already.”

Even nods, seeming to accept this answer. “Any particular reason why you use yellow?”

Linn actually does make a noise from the kitchen, and Noora gives her a pitying look. Isak is looking at the two of them like they’ve lost their minds, but Noora’s past the point of caring.

“Yeah! Yellow is a happy color, right? And he’s sad right now. So I’m drawing him yellow pictures to make him feel better.”

Even looks touched. “That’s awfully nice of you, Elise. I’m sorry he’s feeling sad.”

Elise shrugs. “It’s okay. He’s not sad that much. He’s bi-polar,” she says the word, stressing the two syllables separately, “and right now I guess he’s depressed? That’s what my Dadda says. He also says we hafta be extra nice. So! Me and my brother like to draw him yellow pictures.”

++

The day moves on. Elise charms the pants off of Isak and Even, with the rest of the kollectiv watching in amusement.

“I guess your favorite subject in school is art, right?” Isak says with a grin and a fond look directed at Even. “It’s a good thing your Pappa’s a good teacher, isn’t it?” and it sounds sincere but also slightly bittersweet. Noora makes eye contact with Eskild, to see if he also caught the change in tone – he did, and he looks almost heartbroken.

Elise rolls her eyes, big and dramatic. “Art’s _fun_ ,” she says, “but I like science more. Like my Dadda!” She beams up at Isak and Even. “He does stuff with stars. Like, he taught me constellations! And he named a star after me – and you!” she says, excited, looking at Even with a bright grin.

“And me?” Even says, haltingly. Eskild winces. Elise freezes in her excitement, and looks up to Noora with a chastised expression.

“Oops?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! my tumblr is @evahmohns


End file.
